


Military Custody

by DollGirl



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollGirl/pseuds/DollGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on "The Deadliest Man Alive"  What happened while Bruce was inprisoned and how does it affect the Hulk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Military Custody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheColorBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorBlue/gifts).



> This is for TheColorBlue and his/her series called "Ohana Means Family" Sort of a little headcannon I cooked up.
> 
> I love her portrayal of EMH Hulk and all of the EMH Avengers! Go read all of her/his work!
> 
> Hope you like my little present! ^^

The first week they’d been left alone and given food occasionally.

The second week they started interrogating Bruce and using an injection to keep the Hulk down.

The next Hulk was forced to watch Bruce get waterboarded and beaten. He’d try to come out but whatever was in that needle worked to keep him down.

In their head Bruce consoled him and comforted him. At night his voice filled their cell with a soft lullaby his mother had used to sing.

Hulk had never wanted revenge so much. Banner…no Bruce deserved better. How could he comfort the human that had given up so much to ensure Hulk’s happiness?

At least not during waking hours. When Bruce finally did sleep Hulk replaced the horrid nightmares with their lake.

The first time Bruce had appeared in their mind asleep Hulk had gathered his human in his arms and just held him. Bruce never saw the tears he shed at every grimace of pain Bruce had in sleep. He didn’t hear the angry growls and promises of revenge aimed at the real monster behind the man’s pain.

One night Ross’s men, about five of them, did something unforgiveable and so heinous that Hulk felt physically ill as he was forced to watch and was unable to help. He roared and fought and cursed and cried as Bruce was violated again and again. When they finally left Bruce appeared in their mind bloody, bruised, and haunted. His honey brown eyes were dead.

Hulk swallowed the lump in his throat as he knelt in front of him and gently ghosted his hand over the marks that littered the thin body healing them instantly. Once done he pulled him close and returned the comfort that he had been given.

That was the first time in his entire life that Bruce Banner cried.

Hulk only held him through it.

When Clint came Hulk took no prisoners and he was sure he worried his friend but Cupid had no clue what he had had to witness. Clint had no idea how hurt Bruce was.

Not long after the archer had made a comment about not seeing Bruce and made a snarky comment. He hadn’t been prepared when Hulk growled at him for the first time in however long they had known each other.

Clint frowned. “Jade Jaws what’s wrong?”

“Bruce was hurt enough Clint.”

Clint winced. “I had a feeling. How bad?”

“Like you care,” Hulk said angrily. “You know he may be small but he’s braver than anyone gives him credit for.”

“Hulk listen…”

“No! You want me around Hawkeye you get him too!”

Clint held up his hands. “Hulk calm down. I was riling you up to get to the bottom of it. It has to be bad for you to react like this.” He put a hand on the green arm. “I want to help you both. I love you and I think Bruce is pretty incredible. I know he’s more than he seems. I’ve always known that about the both of you.”

Hulk took a deep breath and shut his eyes asking Bruce if it was alright to tell him.

There was a moment’s hesitation before “If you want.”

Hulk opened his eyes. “He was tortured Cupid. Badly. They took everything he was worth and destroyed him.”

Clint leaned against the wall. “Hulk…do you think he’ll do anything to harm himself?”

Hulk shook his head. “I won’t let him and he knows it.”

He nodded. “What can I do to help?”

Hulk looked down in thought. “I don’t know.” 

“Don’t worry about me Hulk,” Bruce said softly in their mind. “I’m fine.”

Hulk growled. The hell he was.

He just wasn’t sure what he could do to take care of the man that had given him a place to call home and reason to become a hero.


End file.
